comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Peter Parker (Earth-11916)
Peter Parker (a.k.a. Spider-Man) is a superhero who married Mary Jane Watson and had a daughter, Annie, who developed arachnid-like abilities of her own. History Powers and Abilities Powers *'Spider Physiology:' Due to him being bitten by a radioactive spider, Spider-Man possesses the proportionate powers of a spider; such as superhuman strength, durability, stamina, speed, agility, reflexes, senses, regeneration, balance and sense of equilibrium. He can cling to solid surfaces and has a "spider-sense" which alerts him to danger. **'Spider-Sense:' Being his most important superpower, Spider-Man possesses a precognitive "Spider-Sense" that is an early warning detection system that detects any form of danger before it happens and warns him in no time via a tingling or buzzing sensation in the base of his skull, giving him plenty of time to react via determining whether a danger is potential or immediate, how intense a threat it is, what direction it is coming from, etc. **'Superhuman Strength:' Possessing the proportionate strength of a spider, Spider-Man possesses far more strength then a normal human. His strength also extends into his legs, enabling him to jump or leap to great distances. **'Superhuman Jumping:' Possessing the proportionate jumping of a spider, Spider-Man can jump much higher than a normal human. **'Superhuman Leaping:' Possessing the proportionate leaping of a spider, Spider-Man can leap much further than a normal human **'Superhuman Durability:' With his body physically tougher and more resistant, Spider-Man possesses far more durability then a normal human. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Spider-Man possesses far more stamina then a normal human, allowing him to perform physical activities for a longer period. **'Superhuman Speed:' With the proportionate speed of a spider, Spider-Man possesses far more speed then a normal human. **'Superhuman Agility:' With his agility and bodily coordination enhanced beyond normal human levels, Spider-Man possesses far more agility then a normal human. **'Superhuman Flexibility:' With his agility and bodily coordination enhanced beyond normal human levels, Spider-Man possesses far more flexibility than a normal human. **'Superhuman Equilibrium:' Spider-Man's balance and flexibility are more greater than a normal human which allows him to balance perfectly on any object, either small or narrow. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' With his reflexes enhanced beyond normal human levels, Spider-Man possesses reflexes that are far more greater than a normal human. **'Superhuman Senses:' With his senses more enhanced, he no longer needs his glasses after the spider's bite, Spider-Man possesses far more senses then a normal human, allowing him to sense, hear, and see anything like most real spiders do. **'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Spider-Man has a regenerative factor that allows him to rapidly heal at better healing speed and capabilities than any normal human being is capable of. It also makes him immune to toxins such as alcohol and other drugs. It is unknown if it is powerful enough to affect Spider-Man's aging. **'Wall-Crawling:' Spider-Man is able to stick any surface (no matter how rough or slippery) by using his body including his hands and feet like all real spiders do. Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect': Peter is very smart because he possesses an IQ of 250 which means he is able to built and design his own web-shooters, his Spider-Man equipment. *'Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Due to him being a crime-fighter for many years, Spider-Man is a very skilled hand-to-hand combatant. *'Skilled Acrobat': Thanks to his superhuman agility, strength, speed, equilibrium, leaping, jumping, reflexes, flexibility and spider-sense, Spider-Man is an excellent acrobat and gymnast. He is skilled in acrobatics and gymnastics which allow him to dodge any attack. Category:Earth-11916 Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Mutates Category:Arachnid Traits Category:Animal Traits Category:Spider Sense Category:Super Strength Category:Super Agility Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Hyper-Reflexes Category:Super Senses Category:Healing Factor Category:Adhesion Category:Web-Slinging Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Geniuses Category:Expert Combatant Category:Expert Acrobat Category:Versions of Spider-Man Category:Versions of Peter Parker Category:Americans Category:Hazel Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Heroes of Earth-11916 Category:Males Category:Created by Lord Caesar